Inuyasha's Hated Life
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Inuyasha's life is a living hell. His 'friends' all mack fun of him and his girlfriend cheats on him, not to mention what happens at home. Inuyasha believes that this the life he must live in, until one day his prayers are answered and his life turned up.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha hated going home after school. He'd try as hard as he could to stay with his friends and his girlfriend, but they'd all have to get home and leave him to go home alone. He hated his home life. He lived with his older half brother Sesshoumaru, who was less of a brother and more of an jerk to Inuyasha that is. He made himself seem like such the loving brother, and in truth he was a loving brother, just not the way he should be.

Inuyasha decided that instead of going home and being at his brother's mercy, of which he never gave any, Inuyasha decided to just walk around and then try to quietly slip in through his bedroom window. "Ha...what a joke..." Inuyasha sighed and realized that if he didn't get home right away, his brother would come and find him and punish him for not coming home right away. "I can't wait till I can move out of that fucking place! Once I turn 18, I'm gone." Inuyasha said to himself as he climbed the stairs of the mansion, that belonged to his family.

When he was younger, he used to love the mansion, but ever since his father died and his brother moved back in to make sure things were ran properly, Inuyasha has hated it. He hated the look of it, the sounds that echoed through the halls and especially the smell. It always smelt like sex and sweat and he hated that scent the most. He tried so carefully to enter the house without his brother noticing him, but was grasped by the wrist.

"You're finally home, little brother." "Yeah, now let go." "You were late getting home though." "I was not!" "You were two minutes late." "No!" "So I'm afraid I have to punish you." He said and licked Inuyasha's neck. "Let me go!" "Now, now, this is the same as everyday, so don't try to fight it, cause you wont ever win." Inuyasha was helpless against his brother's superhuman strength. Sesshouamru reached around his brother's skinny frame, pulling him closer. "Mmm, I've waited for you to get home all this time, now don't disappoint." All Inuyasha could do was take what his brother gave him everyday.

Inuyasha glared at the sight of his brother sucking him off. He'd wince whenever he felt the slight brush of a fang over the tip. He knew what would come next, and it did. He was thrown to the floor and his brother loomed over him, and lifted his legs. "Don't!" "Shut up." Was all that Sesshoumaru said before, thrusting into his little brother's ass. "Ughn!!!" Inuyasha winced in pain as his brother just kept thrusting and thrusting until after a while he came inside Inuyasha's ass. Pulling out, he gave his brother a lick on the neck, then whispered, "You can never refuse me." He said and put his clothes back into place, and just left his little brother, naked and sore on the floor. All Inuyasha could do was curl up in a ball and cry.

Inuyasha stood, holding his clothes to his body and went to his room, and baracaded it with a dresser. He knew that it would only take Sesshoumaru a second to break through, and then replace the door the next day, but he wanted to have as much freedom as he possibly could. He crawled onto his bed and there again curled himself into a ball and cried. Each night he'd pray for someone to come and save him from his brother's torture, but as of yet no one had came. So he believed that this was how his life was supposed to be. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, holding his blankets as close as possible to his body. He was woken late that night, by Sesshoumaru's tongue running down his chest, suckling his nipples, and fingering his balls. Again he knew what was coming next and he somewhat prepared for another ass fucking.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome miss, the master has been waiting for you." "Thank you." Said a bright eyed, cheerful girl. She walked into Sesshumaru's office. "Hello?" "Hello, you must be the new applicant for the position of a maid, is that right?" "Yes, sir. I shall be at your every beck and call." "Thats good to know, cause I like to make a lot of calls in the middle of the night." "I will be happy to forefill your every task." "Good, heres your uniform." "Thank you." "Take oyur clothes off here and put it on." "...what." "You work for me now, so do what I have requested of you." The girl wasn't sure and hesitated, but she had said she'd do whatever he wanted of her. So she untied the ties at the back of her shirt, letting it fall to the floor, revealing here bra covered breats. "Hm...stop." "Hm? Why sir?" "Master. You shall refer to me as master." "Of course, master." "Come over here." "..." "Come." The girl went over to her new boss and was instantly thrown onto his desk, her bra tossed aside. "Let go!" "Hush, this is part of your employment." "No!" "You can't refuse me." He said as he tweeked her nipples with one hand and fingered her clit with the other. "Ugh...stop..." "No." He sucked on her nipples and inserted a finger deep into her core. "Ah!" Working his way down her body with his tongue he started licking her pussy, lightly biting her lips and sucking her sweet nectar from her body. "Sit up." He ordered, his pants on the ground. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head to meet his tip. "Suck." "No!" "Do it!" The girl's mouth was forced open and he shoved his dick inside. He yanked her hair makig it so she had to bob on his member. "Thats enough, come here, pussy." Sesshumaru was just about to enter the girl when he stopped, putting his pants back on.

"What?" "Fara!" "Yes master?" "Take this bitch's things and herself to her room." "Yes sir." "Has Inuyasha come home?" "Yes, he has just arrived." "Good, no one is to enter the main hallway." "Of course sir." Sesshoumaru left his office. "Hm? Why can't anyone enter the main hallway?" "This is the master's 'brother' time." "Oh, is he a good brother?" "Mhm, there has never been anything bad said about his brotherly ways." "Hm?" "Nothing...bring your clothes and follow me." The girl followed the maid to a room. "This is your room. The master is allowed to come here anytime he wishes to, no matter if you are asleep or not..." "...Hm...what? Ah!" The girl was slammed onto the bed. "You have one awesome body..." "Ah...AHHH!" The girl cried as the maid Fara licked her pussy. "Ah..." Fara lifted her skirt and pressed her bare pussy to the girl's and rubbed it back and forth. "You're hot." Was all Fara said as she continued to fuck the new girl.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The new girl was walking through the house, on her way to turn off the lights when she heard shouts coming from one of the rooms. "Hm?" "AHH! Stop! You son of a bitch! Get the fuck off me!" "Shut you mouth you filthy half breed! You should be lucky to be fucked by a pure demon!" "Fuck you!" "You are fucking me, bitch."

The new girl hated the shouts and the sounds that came from the room, but she was the help and he was her master, she couldn't do anything to stop him. She just walked on by as the screams and cries of the one being raped were heard.

"Good night, brother. Till morning." Sesshoumaru said and shut the door and walked down the hall. Down the stairs and into the new girls room, where he forced her awake and slammed his dick into her. "AHH!!" "You, bitch are now an offical worker of mine." "AHH!!!! Stop! You son of a bitch! Get the fuck off me!" She screamed. "What did you..." "What!" "Those exact words...how do you know what he said..." "What who said?" "No...no one, forget it, just give in bitch." "Fuck you!" He slapped her. "Shut the fuck up." He shouted and thrust harder and faster into her until he was ready to cum. He pulled out and brought her mouth to his tip, "Open and swallow it down." He said as he came in her mouth. She gagged a bit, then swallowed the sour and bitter cum. She coughed a bit "Why didn't you cum inside?" "You are not on protection and you are at that time where you can get pregnant. I am not ready to be a father, nor are you ready to be a mother..." 'I already am one though." "Come again!" "Well, he's not my real son, but I've taken care of him ever since his father was killed." "I see. So you are not an actual mother?" "No." "Good." He stood and fixed his robe. "Master?" "What?" "Why do you do what you do?" "Hm?" "I mean forcing people to have sex with you. Why do you force people?" "Cause I can, thats why." "Oh." "Shut up and go to sleep, you have a big job in the morning. It'll be yur job to get my brother off to school each day." "Of course." The door was shut and the new girl sighed as she thought back to when she'd applied for the job at the mansion.

_flash back_

_"Kagome, why not get a job?" "A job! Why?" "Well, you're granfather is aging and I have to go and help him out at the Shrine, I'll be taking your brother Sota too, so yu should stay and get a job here somewhere, I mean I don't want to take oyu away from your friends and the town you grew up in." "Okay mom. I'll start looking tomorrow."_

_"Mom!" "Yes dear?" "I've got an interview!" "Really, where?" "At the Taishio mansion!" "Wow, you going to be a maid there?" "Mhm, hopefully." "Thats wonderful dear, now you must do all that you can to make sure that you employer is not angered by you at any point." "I will mom."_

_end flash back_

"Ha...mother, I think this has gone a bit too far, maybe I'll quit tomorrow." She thought and nodded, "Yeah, I'll quit tomorrow. If I wanted someone to touch my body like that I'd have started hooking on the street corners." The girl turned over and closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came and the new girl went to the room she'd been told was the young master's room. she knocked, but there was no reply. "Hello? Young master? Are you..." "GET THE FUCK OUT!!!!!!" Inuyasha shouted, for fear that it was his brother. "AHH!" the girl shrieked and Inuyasha stopped his attack. "Shit! I am so sorry! I thought you were...er...nevermind." "Thats alright, good morning young..." "Inuyasha." "Young Inuyas..." "No, just Inuyasha. I hate that fancy title shit." "Of course, whatever you wish sir." "Inuyasha!" "i'm sorry, Inuyasha." "Thats better...who are you anyway? Normally its my slimy brother that wakes me up." "I'm the new maid, my name is Kagome Higurashi." "Nice to meet cha Kagome...he fuck oyu already?" "..." "Judging from that sad look, I'd say yes." "You'd be right. You're uniform si...Inuyasha." "Thanks...turn." Kagome turned around and waited till Inuyasha let her turn back around. "No wonder he fucked you right away." "Hm?" "Such a hot body right in front of him, so hard to resist and for Sesshoumaru, he gets whatever and whoever he wants..." "Hm...I get that feeling." "Yeah. So how old are you? You look almost my age." "15." "15! 15 and you're working as a maid and not in school!" "Oh, I go to school, thats part of the agreement I made with your brother, I'd work for him as long as I can still go to school." "Ah, smart move there." "Mhm. You're bag." "Thanks. By the way...you're cute." "So are you, Inuyasha." "i am not." "Why do you say that?" "I'm hiddious." "You most certainly are not hiddious." "I'm not?" "No, in fact you are the hottest man I've ever met." "What about me being a half breed?" "Half breed?" Kagome remembered heearing Sesshoumaru say that to the person he'd been raping. She suddenly looked at Inuyasha and gasped. "What? Are you okay?" "Me? I should be the one asking you that." 'Huh?" "He's...he's been with you too hasn't he?" "..." Inuyasha turned around, unable to face her. "What are you..." "I was walking through the halls last night, turning off the lights and shutting the curtains when I heard him call someone a half breed...while raping them." "..." Inuyasha's eyes filled with tears. "You're right." "Inuyasha..." "He did then and has been ever since I was 10. I'm now 17." "Oh, my god! You do know that rape is illiegal, right?" "Yeah, I know, but I can't tell the cops, or he'll kill me and believe me he would kill me without a second thought." "Due to you being a hanoyu, right?" "Exactly." "I see." "There nothing and no one that can stop his torture." "Hm...what about your friends?" "I can't tell them, they'd only make fun of me, and I dare not tell my girlfriend, she'd dump me in a second." "They don't sound like good friends then." "They're not." "Why do you say they're your friends then?" "So I have a way to not come right home." "Ah, I see. Well...you're always welcome to come visit my school." "Really? What school is that?" "Inaho middle school." "You're in middle school!" "Mhm, my last year." " Huh, so you'll be a high school student soon?" "Yep." "I see." "You're in high school right?" "Yeah...ah...hey, what are you..." "Sorry, you have some tangels in your hair. Whats high school like? Is it fun?" "Well, I wouldn't say its fun really, I mean due to me being a hanyou, ita actually not fun at all." "Oh, right. Wow, you have such pretty hair." "Ah, thanks..." "Well, its time for you to head out." "Aren't you leaving too?" "Mhm." "Want to walk together?" Kagome smiled, "Sure."

"So this is your high school?" "Yeah, not the best place in the world, but as long as it gets me away from Sesshoumaru for at least 8 hours a day, I love it here." "I can understand." "So...where is your school?" "Not far from here actaully, thats the clock tower off in the short distance." "Oh," "Come on by during your lunch break, I'll introduce you to my friends." "Okay..." "Don't worry, they wont shun you." "How do you know that?" "A few of them are demons and one is a hanyou." "Oh." "So you don't have to worry." "Tight knit bunch, eh?" "Yeah, well one of the demons has a huge crush on me, but to me he's just a friend." "Ah." "Well, see you at lunch." Kagome said and headed off. Inuyasha just watched her leave and smiled. He was going to like having Kagome living in the mansion, she was fun and caring and didn't care whether he was hanyou or not, not to mention she was very pretty. He sighed and went to join his 'friends'.

"Yo! Inu, who was the hottie you were just with?" "Hm?" "She'd a middle schooler too! Man, you sure like to rob the cradle huh?" "Oh, shut up." "Ha, ha! Whatever is Kikyo going to say when she hears you came to school with another, hot, sexy girl?" Inuyasha sighed, This was what his school life consisted of. Being picked on by his so called friends and being somewhat shunned by his own girlfriend. He sighed and wished that he was at Kagome's school right now, talking to her and her friends, and just fitting in, in general.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lunch came and Inuyasha couldn't get out of class fast enough. He was anxious to get to Inaho middle school and he was anxious to see Kagome again. He cut through the traffic of students and entered Inaho middle school. He looked around, then spotted her. She was with some people he guessed were her friends. He smiled and hurried over to her.

"Kagome." "Hm? Inuyasha, you came, thats great." "Kagome? Who's this cutie?" "This is Inuyasha." "Oh, so he's the cute younger brother of your boss huh? The one that you havent stopped, talking...Mfm!" Kagome grasped her freind by the mouth, and smiled at Inuyasha. "Don't listen to her. I'm glad you came." The girl got free. "Yeah, I'm Sango, Kagome's best friend since what? Preschool?" "Yeah." "Hello Kagome, Sango, how was your morning?" "Hey, great, your's?" "The usual...hello," "Oh, Miroku, this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha Miroku." "Nice to meet you...OWWW!" Sango had just swatted him. "What was that for Sango?" "I heard from a reliable source that you were snuggling up to Gina this morning." "Oh, my dear, Sango, whoever told you this?" "Gina." "Oh...ah...well, I..." "You never learn do you?" Kagome asked with a sigh as Sango walked away angrily. "Sango, please, come back." Kagome sighed and giggled, "They are always like this...Uh." An arm wrapped itself around Kagome's waist.

"Koga! Let me go." "Ah, come on babe...ow!" "Don't call me babe." "Sorry...hm? Who's the mutt?" "Mutt!" "Calm down. Koga, this is Inuyasha." "A hanyou huh?" "You must be a demon." "Got that right, a full fledged demon. Not some half breed mistake...OWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" "Koga, that is very mean! appologize!" "No way!" "Fine then I'll never talk to you again." "Fine! Look, I'm sorry, I'm just not used to being around hanyou." "Yeah, right." "Koga! I am so going to kill you!" "What now Ayame?" "What now? Oh, did you forget about the assignment?" "Oh, shit! Sorry, Kagome, gotta run." "See you later." "..." "I'm sorry. Koga is a bit rough around the edges, but when his friends are in trouble he's always there." "I see." "That was Ayame, his fiance." "Fiance?" "Arranged marriage." "Ah." "So, what do you think so far?" "I like your school and you friends a heck of alot better then I like my school and friends." Kagome smiled, "I'm glad...HEY! Let me go!" "Oh, hush now miko. We both know that you secertly want me...OWW!" "Fuck you! I don't want you Naraku! I don't even like you!" "Oh, but you do." "Ah, no I don't. Remember that arcery arrow that nearly took your head off?" "Yes, what an accident..." "That was no accident! I was trying to take your head off you asshole!" "Still angry with me?" "...Do not go there!" "Why not? You're still sore aren't you?" "Shut up Naraku." "Still sore, from when I..." "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kagome shouted and pulled Inuyasha by the hand away from the man. "Who..." "Thats Naraku, the slimiest, most disgusting creature to ever walk this Earth..." "He raped you huh?" "..." "I think of Sesshoumaru the same way." "Yeah. First year of middle school, he takes a liking to me. At first I thought he was prince charming, and we dated for a bit, but then he showed that he was nothing, but a slimy eel." "I see." "It's been like that ever since I was little." "Hm?" "Naraku wasn't my first, neither was your brother. I don't rememeber what man took my virginity first, it was a group gang rape." "How old were you?" "10." "You were only ten and in a gang rape!" "Yeah, but I'm learning to get over it, so now it's not hard to be friends with strange guys now." "You shouldn't have had to learn to deal with it." "I know, but I did and I have." "Have you?" "Hm?" "I mean going to the same school as one of the men that tricked and raped you? Isn't that hard?" "Yeah, it is, but I know he'd never pull anything like that again." "How do you know?" "My friends were there to rescue me from him the first time and I know they'd be there for me again." "I see. You have good friends." "Yeah, I do." "He's the hanyou right?" "Yeah, he is." "People like him give us hanyou bad names." "Hm...Inuyasha, he gives himself a bad name, not you. You have a cute name." Inuyasha blushed, "Thanks." "Well, lunch is nearly over." "Yeah, I should be getting back to my school...mmm!" Inuyasha's eyes went wide as Kagome kissed his lips, softly. "See you after school." "Yeah..." "Want to walk together?" "Yeah." Kagome smiled and walked inside her school, and Inuyasha smiled and headed back to his school. Little did he know that he should have staye dat his school.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why the fuck weren't you at school during lunch!" Sesshoumaru roared as he beat the fuck out of his brother. "Argh! I'm sorry! I didn't know you would be coming during lunch today!" "That is why you are never to leave the school until class is over!" He shouted, tearing at his brother's uniform. "No! Stop!" "Shut up! It's either this punishment, or I beat the fuck out of you so bad, you'll never be able to wlak again!" "..." Inuyasha hated this punishment, but it was better then never being able to walk again. "Now shut up!" He was smacked in the head, then the torture began.

"Fara, where is the master?" "Ssh, he is with the young master right now." "What, alone!" Kagome went to leave the room. "Kagome...don't interfere." "Fara...you know..." "Of course I know. We all know." "Why haven;t any of you done anything!" "The last maid who stood up to the master...is the one that you have replaced." "What'd he do to her?" "Fucked her then killed her. Like everyone who interferes with his 'brotherly love' time." "I...I have to do something!" "Kagome, I've been working here since the young master was born and I remember the first time the master had done such a terrible thing to his brother." "..." "The young master was only 10 and was going in for his bath, but the water had been made too hot and it had burned him. The maid who'd made the water too hot was killed for doing so. The master took over bathing his little brother. It was actually after one of his baths, that I went to close the young master's drapes and found him curled up in the corner of his bed crying. When I asked him what was wrong, I noticed a rather large stain of blood on the sheet. I had the sheets changed, and had the young master redressed. He clung to me as if to say 'don't let go' I didn't know what had happened, until one night I was closing the curtains in the hall and I heard it all. The cries, the screams, the slapping, and the master's moans." "Fara..." "It was enough to make me sick. I confronted him on it, and he told me to keep my mouth shut or he'd make me a rotting corpse." "All this time..." "I want to stop him, buy I...I'm afraid to. Not long after, the master began hiring maids and each one that he hired he fucked." Kagome was angry and it showed on her face. "Kagome?" "I don't care if he kills me or not! What he is making Inuyasha go through is not right! It's messing the boy up!" "Inuyasha...?" "I mean young master..." "The young master likes you." "Hm?" "He's never let anyone call him by his name, only young master." "Oh..." "Kagome, take my adive, do not interfere." Fara said with a hint of concern in her voice. Kagome risregarded it and left the room in an angry way.

"STOP!! Please brother! Stop..." "Shut up! You are my charge and as my charge you will do whatever I order you to!" "No!" "Shut...hm?" A knock came at the door. "Who the fuck is it!" "I'm sorry to disturb you master..." "Kagome! Get out!" "I shall sir, but there is an important matter that you must attend to at the office." "What is it?" "There has been a break in." "WHAT!" Sesshoumaru stopped his attack on his brother and threw his robe on. "The phone!" "I answered for you sir, I thought you were asleep. They said they need you right away." "Very well, prepare my car." "Yes master." Sesshoumaru left the room and within a few moment was out of the house.

"Hmph, good riddiance..." Kagome said as she watched the car drive away. She hurried back upstairs to Inuyasha's room. "Inuyasha?" "..." "Don't worry, he's gone." She went over and sat on the edge of his bed, and softly brushed her hand over his hair. "Hey, its alright now. Don't worry." "Kagome..." "As long as I'm here, I'll keep interfering and stopping him...Oh..." "Thank you!" Inuyasha cried and latched onto her waist. "Thank you." Kagome smiled and "You're welcome, Inuyasha." "You know...ever since I was 10 I've prayed each night for someone to save me from him...and now your here..." "Inuyasha, yes, I'm here and if I go anywhere, I'll bring you with me." "Really?" "Promise...mmm." This time he had kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her body and just held her in his kiss.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sesshoumaru returned rather pissed off. "What happened master?" "It was a false alarm! Seems like one of my ex employees decided to play a prank on me. Well, he's fish food now." "So everything is alright then?" "Yes, and I appreciate you coming to get me. No other maid would have dared do that." "I hope I did not make you angry, master." "...Not really...hm? Why od this door locked?" "The young master has fallen asleep and requests that just for tonight, to let him sleep." "Hm...did he say anything else?" "No master, why?" "No reason. Fine I shall allow him a night to himself, however...you will take his place tonight. fair enough?" Kagome didn't really want to, but she knew that Inuyasha needed to rest, so she agreed. "Good, finish your rounds, then come to my room." "Yes, master."

"Kagome! I heard what you did!" "Fara, it was important, and he praised me." "..." "The young master even get a night to rest as well." "How did you manage that?" "I'm taking his place tonight." "...But why?" "Inuyasha need as good night's rest...he may seem strong, but when you really look at him, he's as weak as a puppy." "Hm..." Kagome changed into something to make Sesshoumaru's blood race. "How do I look?" "Hot." "Good. See you in the morning."

"Ah, you've come..." Kagome had on a robe and stepped into Sesshoumaru's room. "Take the robe off." Kagome took it off slowly. "Ah, a striptease huh?" "Mhm, just for you my master." "Hm...keep going." Kagome removed the robe that revealed a see through nighty. "So, you're going to behave for your master tonight, are you?" "Yes master." "You wont fight me at all?" "No master. You are my master and I must do what I must to please you." "...thats no fun." "Hm?" "Ha...return to your room." "Why? What about..." "It's no fun of you don't scream and beg for me to stop." Kagome burned that statment into her mind. "Oh..." "So, take your robe and return to your room." "If that is what my master wishes..." "Hm...will you at least prtend to fight me?" "I am here to do whatever you wish of me master." "Hm...no, never mind, send me one of the other maids." "Yes sir." Kagome lef the room and smirked, "Heh, you're days of hurting Inuyasha are at an end. Kagome said silently as she entered her room.


	5. Chapter 5

"What!" "Inuyasha, trust me it'll work." "You want me to willingly let that asshole fuck me!" "No, no, you just have to seem like you want him to. See, last night I..." "He made you go to him?" "Mhm, but nothing happened." "What..." "I kwpt saying that I welcomed anything that he had to give and that as his employee, I was to make sure he was pleased at all times, and he told me to return to me room." "Why?" "He likes it when you scream, cry and beg him to stop. He said that it arrouses him to the full extent." "...That actually makes sense...I tell him to stop, but he keeps going..." "Next time, make him think that you want him to 'love' you." Inuyasha thought, "Are you sure it'll work?" "It should..." "What if it doesn't? What if it makes him want me even more?" "I...hm...I'll have my friends ready to rescue you, as will I be ready to rescue you." "You'll be killed you know." "Inuyasha, I know what could happen to me, but I don;t care." "Why? Why are you willing to risk your life for mine?" "...I like you." "...You like me!" Kagome nodded, "Yes. I like...no I love you." "..." Kagome's face was red. "Hm...I love you too." He went to kiss her, then heard the phone ring from down the hall. "I'll be back." Kagome left to answer the phone.

"Hello? Mom!" "Hi honey, how are things going for you?" "Great, um...what did you call for?" "Honey, Sota and I will be coming home tomorrow." "REALLY!" "Yes, oh, don't worry your grandfather is just fine." "Mom..." "This means dear that you may quit that job of yours and come on home." Kagome was extatic, "Oh, mom! I'd be happy to..." Kagome thought about what would happen if she left Inuyasha alone with his brother able to get to him and the other maids too scared to do anything to stop him. "Mom...I have a request." "Whats that honey?" "I need to have a friend of mine come and live with us." "Oh? Is everything alright?" "Lets just say, this friend knows what I felt like at age 10." "Oh, dear! I'll be there to pick the both of you up tomorrow after school then..." "No, before, while the master is at work." "Oh...I see. Alright, please be ready then." "I will mom. I love you." "I love you too honey." Kagome hung up the phone and returned to Inuyasha's room.

"Inu..." "You're quitting?" "Inuyasha...you heard that?" "I have good hearing...so its true?" "Yeah, I'm quitting..." "Oh..." "Hm, Inuyasha, my mom is coming here tomorrow to take me home." "I see." "She also said you could come and live with us too." "...What..." "Inuyasha, think of it, you'd be free. You're old enough to choose what life you'd rather live. This one, or a life with my fmaily." "Oh, like thats a hard desicion." "Great, be ready to leave tomorrow while he;'s at work." Inuyasha embraced her tightly. "Thank you Kagome. I owe you everything." "Inuyasha...you owe me nothing." "I do love you though." "I love you too." This time he did kiss her, but was caught by Sesshoumaru.

"I see, so this is why you, brother have been so...soft eh?" "Se...Sesshoumaru!" "Master!" "You! You little bitch! You dare to taint him!" Kagome glared at the demon, "Taint? I think you have already done that, master." "What did you..." "The other maids may be too scared of you to do anything, but I am not!" "Not afraid? Of me? A demon?" "Thats right! I have no fears in my life! I have never been scared of anything in my entire life! I wasn't even scared when I was gang raped at age 10! So if you think I'm scared of you, you'd be completely wrong!!" "Well, well, I hired a bit of a tiger, didn't I?" "You sure did and you now what? This tiger is not even the slightest bit scared of you!" "Oh, and what are you going to do?" "You wont lay another hand on Inuyasha!" "Inuyasha...oh, so you're on that good of terms, are you?" "Oh, shut up. You filthy, disgusting, slimy snake!" "Well, tell me how you really think of me, why don't you!" "Fine! I think that you are the most horrible, disgusting person in this world! Even more disgusting then the five men that raped me, even more then Naraku who is quite frankly just beneath you in that category!" Kagome was angry, and when she got angry, not amny people wanted anything to do with the pissed off girl.

"Tina, whats going on?" "Fara! Kagome is really letting the master have it!" "What!" "She said that she is not afraid of him at all and it shows!" "That foolish girl! What is she thinking!" "Fara, she's doing what the rest of us would never dare do, but have wanted to. She is saving the young master." "Kagome..." Fara looked at Kagome, then at Inuyasha and saw what Kagome had seen. He was nearly gone inside. Anymore and he'd loose his entire soul and be a lifeless toy for the master. "Inuyasha..." She was ashamed that she was too scared to sace the little boy that had reached out for her help.

"You mister are nothing, but the scum of the Earth!" "Are you finished?" "Not even started! Tomorrow, Inuyasha is leaving this place with me, and he wont come back I can promise you that." "Is that right. What do you say Inuyasha?" "..." "Inuyasha, now is the time to make it stop." Inuyasha nodded, "I'm in love with Kagome and tomorrow I'll be leaving this house with her and she's right, I'll never come back here." "You can't leave, I am your legal guardian..." "No, master you actually are not." "Fara!" "Inuyasha's legal guardian is not you, but me." "What!" "You're father, did not think that you would want to care for your hanyou brother, so he signed gaurdianship over to me in his will." "What!" "I am so sorry Inuyasha. So many times you'd pleaded for me to help you, and like a coward I just walked away." "Fara..." "Kagome, thank you for being the one to help him." "Fara..." "He is not leaving!" Fara nodded, "Inuyasha tomorrow you shall leave this mansion and start a new life, one that will make you happier then you have ever been before." Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "Yeah, your right, it will." "This is an outrage! I don't care if you are his legal guardian! I am his brother! I am blood!" "You are pain and suffering! You are not a brother! A brother is one that takes care of their sibling! You have taken care of Inuyasha in the worst way." "You don't..." "I too have a younger half brother, and to me he is everything, but only sibling wise." "You..." "So if you want to kill me, go ahead, but let me tell you this, not only are you going to regret everything you have done to your past maids, your current maids and expscially Inuyasha, also...you said that your father died and that his last wish was that you would care for Inuyasha, right? What would your father think? His eldest son, whom he trusted the care of his youngest son to...torturing that boy?" "..." "He left you to care for your brother, not hurt him the way you've been doing." Kagome sighed and turned to Inuyasha. "So, go ahead and kill me now."

Everyone watched to see what their master was going to do. He raised his claws, ready to strike the killing blow, then just collapsed to the floor. "Go..." He said, "Leave tomorrow and don't ever return." Kagome sighed and Inuyasha embraced her tightly, as Fara and Tina helped their master to his feet. "Thank you Sesshoumaru." Kagome said as he left the room. "It's over?" "Yeah, its over." Kagome was wrapped in a tight hug. "Thank you."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Well, Fara this is it." "Yes, it is Kagome, you are quite some girl." "Thanks." "Non of us would have ever had the nerve to do or say what you said last night. You are something really special." "She sure is, she's my angel." "Inuyasha, please forgive me for not stopping it sooner." "Fara, you've been like a second mother to me, and I can understand that you feared being killed by Sesshoumaru, and yes I forgive you." "Thank you." Kagome smiled as she watched Inuyasha and Fara hug.

"Kagome!" "Mom!" "Oh, hello there." Inuyasha nodded, "Hi." "Kagome, the truck is here and we'll be leaving soon, so where is this friend of yours?" "Right here, mom, this is Inuyasha." "Oh, hello, thank you for having my daughter." "The pleasure was all mine." "Well? Go put your things in the truck you two and we'll get going...oh..." Kagome stood with Inuyasha as Sesshoumaru approached. "What?" "I came to say good-bye." "Oh?" "I wasn't the best brother...I know that..." "Ah...duh!" "I know I can't make up for what happend in the past, but I'd like a second chance for the future...what do you say? little brother? Will you give me that seocnd chance?" "Hm..." Kagome smiled, "Inuyasha, everyone deserves a second chance." "Yeah, I guess. Sure, why not." Kagome smiled and shook her head when Sesshoumaru was suggesting a hug. "A hand shake is good for now, Sesshoumaru." "Yes, I suppose a hug is too soon." "Yes, it is." The brother's shook hands and after all of Inuyasha's things were loaded in to the truck they were gone.

"Master?" "Fara...do you know why I hired that girl?" "No, why?" "I don't know, that why I was asking." "Oh. Inuyasha called her his angel." "Well, she certainly was that." "Yes...master..." "Ha...well, time to recruit a new maid." "Alright."

Epilogue:

Inuyasha stayed living with Kagome's family, until the two got married, and they moved out on their own. Sesshoumaru had been at the wedding and at the hospital for the birth of their first child, Anya. Inuyasha's life was once again a happy one, and it was all thanks to his prayers and the answer to them that had came in the form of a beautiful young woman who showed him that the life he had been living wasn't the life he had to live forever. She'd shown him that there was more to life then being treated like garbage, because of him being a hanyou. She loved him, for who he was. She hadn't cared that he'd been the sex toy of his brother, nor that he was a hanyou. Infact that was what got her all rilled, rubbing and kissing his ears. Inuyasha's life was finally the one that he wanted to live and the life that he would never let go of.


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha stayed living with Kagome's family, until the two got married, and they moved out on their own. Sesshoumaru had been at the wedding and at the hospital for the birth of their first child, Anya. Inuyasha's life was once again a happy one, and it was all thanks to his prayers and the answer to them that had came in the form of a beautiful young woman who showed him that the life he had been living wasn't the life he had to live forever. She'd shown him that there was more to life then being treated like garbage, because of him being a hanyou. She loved him, for who he was. She hadn't cared that he'd been the sex toy of his brother, nor that he was a hanyou. Infact that was what got her all rilled, rubbing and kissing his ears. Inuyasha's life was finally the one that he wanted to live and the life that he would never let go of.


End file.
